


Morning Person

by EquilibriousEye



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquilibriousEye/pseuds/EquilibriousEye
Summary: This is just a small work I thought up about the idea of being a "morning person" paired with me being a hopeless romantic. Its been a while since I posted so, why not?





	Morning Person

Some people claim to be morning people for such trivial reasons. 'The birds sing so prettily in the morning!' They'll quip. 'I love watching the sun rise,' Another will say with a fond smile in memoir of those specific colors. But the reason I'm a morning person lies within the moment your eyes open. Long lashes dipping up and down a few times before their final ascendance, white and within a soft ring of brown hues flirting with gold, pupils growing when your enamoured gaze settles upon me. I love to feel your smile radiating against my skin, the sun being nothing but a translator for the love language that is you. I love to feel your arm lift, and feel your delicate hand against my forearm. Your hands are such delicate and thin works of art. My heart yearns to remember the breath escaping from my body as you lift yourself atop me, your hips meeting mine in a way nearly perfect and choreographed by nature to be correct. I can feel the goosebumps rise upon my skin and the tingles upon my spine as your hand brushes against my body. This, and nothing else, is why I'm a morning person.


End file.
